Fire and Ice
by Trombroling1
Summary: The Onceler has a secret. He thought nobody understood his pain, that nobody knows what it's like to live his life of secrets and sadness. Until he stops by a Queen's coronation. Oncie soon finds out that he has a lot in common with his new Queen.


**Oh, hey guys, hey. This is my first fanfiction. It has a ship in it that isn't very popular right now. That ship is The Onceler (The Lorax) and Elsa (Frozen). I wrote this to share my OTP. This fanfic is also a headcanon I have of Oncie having fire powers. I hope you like it and that maybe some of you might start shipping it!That would be awesome! Enjoy!**

I had a secret. It was the secret that made my mother and my entire family hate me. They told others, but nobody believed them. That was a relief. No scientists doing experiments on me. Nobody else thinking I was a freak. If anybody found out, I'd be dead meat. Oh - I bet you're wondering what this secret is, huh? And why it makes everyone hate me? Well I may as well tell ya.

My secret is my powers. My fire powers. I have them under control all the time now. I haven't used them in a while, but I usually stay away from water, just in case it causes harm to me and my powers go into defensive mode. That would be very bad.

My name is the Onceler, and this is my story. Remember some of the details. They're even more important later.

My whole life, my family knew of my powers. They helped me keep them as under control as possible. My mother loved me dearly, and my brothers were defensive of me at School. While my Aunt Grizelda and Uncle Ubb also kept me safe from the world, it was my dad and my sister who cared the most. Dad helped me the most with my powers. He taught me "Conceal it, don't feel it."

One day, I came home from School crying, which really hurt. Literally. My sister, Sam (You may know her, Sam Sparks.), explained to dad that that two bullies had beaten me up and I had a hard time concealing. It was too much to bear for me. I let it go. When I calmed down, I saw that my dad had been hit hard… and he.. he was dead. Because of me. I hid in my room. My mother made me. I had everything I needed in there. I kept myself entertained for years with learning guitar, knitting, singing. I taught myself everything.

Years later, I came out of my room with a plan to be rich. The world would love me. But I would learn to conceal it again. As I left, my family said rude, disappointing things, everyone except Sam. She brought me food all those years. She waved happily, saying encouraging things. You know what happened after that, yeah. Of course, I did get dumped into the river, and that hurt. But I still didn't let anyone know.

After the last tree fell, I planned to tell anyone who came to see me that I stayed hidden away the rest of my life.

That was a lie.

I actually went to see if anyone still cared. I traveled and found nobody. That was, until I came across the castle. I arrived at Arendelle at the time of the Queen's coronation. I decided to step in and see what it was like. I stayed away from the crowd, of course.

Everything was fine! Until of course, I saw Queen Elsa arguing with her sister, Anna. I didn't know what It was about, but everyone was watching as Elsa turned and walked to the door, looking uncomfortable. She must not like crowds. Sounds like me, I thought. I watched as Princess Anna kept trying to argue with her elder sister.

"What did I ever do to you?" The Princess called desperately.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa sighed. Anna didn't listen.

" No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut _the world_ out? What are you so _afraid_ of?" Anna screamed. I was wondering what this was all about. Shut out? Before I could ask anyone or stop this madness (Which I didn't want to do but felt I needed to do), Elsa got furious.

"I said _enough_!" Suddenly, from Elsa's hand, ice shot out and huge stalagmites formed. Everyone gasped. One weird short dude called it sorcery. The poor Queen… I understood what she was going through. I understood the whole "Shut out" thing. Elsa ran out the doors. I heard people screaming and babies crying.

later, I ran out of Arendelle without anyone noticing. I knew that Elsa had run away. I had to show her that I felt her pain. The sudden snowfall gathered around me as I ran. The snow melting on my warm skin gave a sting and sizzled from my fiery touch. As the snow got worse, and the pain grew more unbearable, I tripped. I landed in a freezing cold stream.

Sucks to be me, huh?

Well, I made a choice when I saw the warm cabin. Wooden cabin. If I didn't go in, I would die from the cold, wet pain that fire should always avoid. If I went in, the wooden cabin would burn to the ground. I decided to spare the life of anyone in… "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post"... "And Sauna."

I continued on my long journey, cold, wet, and weak. I found the mountain that Elsa obviously ran to. How is it obvious? Well, there was a huge castle made of ice on the side of the mountain. An ice palace that I would have to enter with my warmer-that-anybody-else temperature. I'll give it a shot, for the Queen's sake. I cooled myself down magically so that was a regular human's body temperature. Then I began slowly making my way up the icy staircase. Sam would've killed me.

I carefully knocked on the ice-doors and they opened. And then I saw her. At first, I thought it was someone else entirely. This girl had her braid draped over her shoulder, and her thin ice-dress sparkled in the cold daylight. She had a long cape of ice to match the dress. But, it was, in fact, Queen Elsa. I could hear her ice high-heels clicking on the floor of the palace as she slowly backed away from me.

"Who are you? You need to go…" She said quietly. "It isn't safe. Nobody's safe around me!" Her voice rose until it was a wail. My unmanly senses forced me to run to her and hold her in my arms. I shushed her when she began crying. I was surprised she let me do this, even for a moment. Yes a moment.

She quickly escaped my grip a few seconds after I embraced her. She told me I had no reason to be where it's dangerous. I said that I knew what she was dealing with. She asked how.

"Well, your Highness, I actually have dangerous powers as well. Because of them, my father died… I killed him. My family didn't love me anymore and I stayed in my room. My sister, the only person in my family who cared, brought food for me." I explained my story up until I discovered her castle. "And this is where I ended up." I finished. Elsa tilted her head.

"So, what _was_ this power of yours?"

"Oh, that…" I said nervously. I took her hand and ran outside. "Well, I don't wanna melt your beautiful castle, but I'll show you out here." I took a deep breath and tried to keep everything under control. I slowly made a small fire flicker from my hand. In Elsa's eyes, I could see realization. She understood everything.

"I'm so sorry about your story." She whispered. "I wish I had been there to help. I've also never heard of your Thneed invention before, Mr….. uh…"

I blushed. I didn't want anyone knowing my name. Especially not a Queen. Elsa is such a pretty name, but the worst name ever would be the Onceler. And that was my my name. Elsa noticed the fear and embarrassment in my face.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked with concern. I nodded and breathed out a quiet word.

"What did you say sir?"

"The Onceler…" i barely whispered.

"What?"

"M-My name is the Onceler." _Brace for impact, you Idiot With A Dumb Name. You're gonna get the embarrassment of a lifetime._ But no. The snow Queen looked at me with her calm blue eyes and smiled.

"What a unique name, Mr. Onceler. I like it." She took my hand and led me into the castle. I felt my cheeks warm up from her compliment. I sat in her castle, my skin as cool as I can make it. Elsa sat next to me and smiled. "Onceler, I've never met a man like you. I doubt many people understand first-hand what I've been through in my life."

A long pause as thoughts went through my mind.

"Elsa, if you want to be alone up here, I could leave. We could still be friends, but if you don't want company, I understand." I got a little giggle.

"Oncie, stay here. Please. I could use someone to talk to." There was that annoying blush in my cheeks again. It seemed to be on her face too. I nodded and we walked around the castle and Elsa explained _her_ story. Suddenly, a knock at the door. The snow Queen shoved me into a closet. "Stay here!" She whispered. I nodded and she closed the door on me. My legs were too long for this closet, and it was cold. I could hear Elsa's conversation with her sister, Anna. Soon, they were in the floor above my head. A musical number was taking place.

_"_Anna._ Please go back home, _

_your life awaits. _

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"_

"Yea, but-"

"I know _you mean well_

_But leave me be;_

_Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free._

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

and things got worse. Elsa found out that her kingdom was covered in snow and Ice. This freaked her out and I could hear a blizzard raging and Anna gasp in pain.

Later, Elsa got me out of her cold, empty, useless closet and stood me up.

"I apologize, ounces ..."

"No need. I understand. I would react the same way if I were in your position and Sam were in Anna's position." Elsa's beautiful eyes sparkled in delight and comfort from what just happened.

A few conversations and compliments later, I found myself close to her lips. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just carefully went with it. Elsa smiled and shut her eyes softly. "I'm so glad you found me, Oncie.." She whispered. I blushed and smiled. I couldn't think of the right words for a response. I was so close to having that first kiss when Elsa realized herself what was going on and pulled away, blushing.

We acted like nothing happened, and I decided to step outside into the snow. The sun began setting and the moon raised. I realized my huge feelings fo the snow Queen and practiced how I would tell her.

"Elsa, I- Well how's it going, first of all? good? It's good for me too, I'm okay. um..." I pulled a flower from the ground. It was frozen, but I thawed it out carefully. I held the flower to invisible-Elsa and began singing.

"_I picked this flower,_

_right__ over there_

_Is where it grew._

_And I don't really like it,_

_but it made me think of you,_

_because it's pretty..._

_Is what I'm trying to say._

_And__ you are also pretty,_

_but I like you anyway._

_"So please accept this flower,_

_with it's petals and a stem._

_which represent my feelings _

_and tells you how-_

"Oh man, I'm in trouble."

I sighed and dropped the flower.

_"When words fail,_

_what will I do?_

_When words fail,_

_How will she know how I feel?_

_When words fail,_

_Will I fail too?"_

I took invisible-Elsa's arm and strolled along.

_"Hello, fair maiden._

Oh look!_ The moon is out tonight._

_you remind me of that moon_

_because it's big and bright._

_And by big I don't mean chubby-_

_Obviously you're not fat-_

_but your personality is biggish_

_is what I meant by that._

_"Sorry 'bout that fat thing._

_I should really watch my mouth._

_I get it from my mother,_

_which reminds me of-_

Oh, she's already heard that story..."

My voice got sadder as I sang.

_"When words fail,_

_what will I do?_

_When words fail,_

_How will she know how I feel?_

_When words fail,_

_Will I fail too?_

_"Do I have a snowball's chance?_

_Are my prospects much too grim?_

_I spend my life stuck in the mud._

_Now I'm crawling out on a limb."_

Right then, I realized something. It changed my whole perspective.

_"If words fail,_

_She'll know what I mean._

_If words fail, she'll just take my hand;_

_She sees me like no one else has._

_"If words fail, she'll understand!"_

I picked up the flower and thawed it again. Still fresh. A sign.

_"She'll understand."_

The next day, I wen't to finally talk to Elsa about my feelings. She smiled when she saw me. "Hi Oncie!"

I smiled big. "Hey there, Elsa. Um, could I talk to you about something?"

"You can always talk to me."

"Well, I've been thinking and..." My cheeks began to light up. "Well, I think I might like you... I mean.. _Like_ Like you... Y'know?" I mentally slapped myself for talking like a fourth-grader. Elsa blushed deeply, but, as I expected, she understood. She pulled me to her and she kissed me deeply without warning. I was in shock for a few seconds, but I soon kissed her back. After the kiss, we just stared into each other's blue eyes. For the hours before it happened, we spent all our time together. We were always in the same room, right next to each other.

Again, Elsa pushed me into her empty closet to hide me from an intruder. I listened to her fight off the intruders, but some man stopped her. It was quiet for a moment before I heard a loud crash. I screamed.

_"ELSAAAAA!"_

And then they found me hiding. The man who stopped Elsa had an evil glint in his eye. I followed his gaze and saw my new Girlfriend, unconscious on the ice floor. I ran to her and cried, holding her tight in my arm. The tears hurt me, and I glared at the intruders. That was it. No more hiding. No more "Conceal, don't feel." Sorry, dad. I had to do this. For Elsa. My hands were aimed at the men who hurt Elsa. Fire blazed from me and straight at them they ducked out of the way and came up behind me, grabbing me and pulling me away along with Elsa. Before I could fight again, one man knocked me out.

I awoke in a cell, my hands cuffed completely, blocking me from using my fire to escape. Outside, the snowstorm raged. I didn't struggle in my prison cell, only gave up. _I'll never see Elsa again,_ I thought. That was, until a while later, when the cell next to me burst the wall. Ice was everywhere. My beautiful Queen was right next to me the whole time. She escaped through a window and I used fire as hot as it could go to melt the cuffs and I ran as men burst into the room. I lost Elsa in the blizzard and was on my own, so I ran in a random direction, dodging everything.

Out of nowhere, a man pushed me down and held me down in the snow. I couldn't get my powers started when I was covered in snow. I could only watch Elsa search for Anna, and the poor Queen was close enough to see her, but too far for me to be heard. The evil man showed up from the blizzard and got Elsa's attention. He was trying to stop her.

"Just keep Oncie and my sister safe." Elsa pleaded.

"You're friends? They both returned from the mountain weak and cold. Onceler explained that _you_ froze Anna's heart. I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your winter was too much for Onceler to handle. He froze. Your sister and your boyfriend are _dead_. And it's because of _you_!"

That man spoke lies... But Elsa believed it! She fell to the ground crying and the snow stopped in midair. The snow around me caused me to go unconscious before I could see anything else.

When I woke up, Elsa was hugging the frozen body of Anna. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were watching sadly. Suddenly, Anna thawed. Starting from her heart to the rest of her. Elsa hugged her tight and smiled. I stood and walked to them as Elsa held her sister's hands.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked.

"I love you." Anna replied. I stepped in.

"I also love you, Elsa." The Queen stared at me and hugged me. Olaf thought about what Anna had just said and gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw..." Elsa understood and smiled at Anna. "_Love_, of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna and I asked simultaneously.

"_Love!_" Elsa exclaimed. Soon, everything was thawing. I realized that we were all standing on the fjords, about to drown when It thawed.

*Cue Convenient Ship on Conveniency (CSC)*

When the CSC appeared under our feet, is smiled and giggled. When I looked up, I saw Elsa smile at me. I held her close and kissed her deep. Anna's jaw dropped in surprise that her sister could somehow get a boyfriend. Elsa slowly broke the kiss and turned to Anna. The Princess cleared her throat.

"Elsa, who is this?" she asked. Elsa smiled.

"This is the Onceler. My boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend!?_" Anna gasped. Elsa nodded and kissed me again.

Elsa had later returned to Arendelle and everyone was happily ice skating. I got up and began heading to the gates. I wanted to leave without anyone noticing.

Too bad.

Elsa saw me and skated to me. "You're leaving?" She asked with big, sad, beautiful eyes. I sighed and nodded and she hugged me. "Why?"

"Elsa, I'm a monster. I destroyed an ecosystem and now everyone who knows hates me." I admitted. The Queen hugged me tighter. "You can stay. Nobody will hate you. They won't call you a monster. We can get married and you can be king, and everyone will love you..."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I have to go. Goodbye." I gave her one last kiss and walked out the gates. I got onto a ship that was leaving and sailed across the fjords.

I had a feeling in my heart tell me that I would never see Elsa again. I kept denying that feeling. For years.


End file.
